


May I Have This Dance?

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: From the Top (This Time With Feeling) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, discussion of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: ***Endgame Spoilers***Peggy goes to the Stork Club at the time she told Steve, knowing that it was futile, but wanting to pretend, just for a moment, that something, someone, is waiting for her.Someone is.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, obviously, this has major spoilers for the end of Avengers: Endgame, which I personally really liked. If you haven't watched it yet and don't want to know what happens, don't read it. 
> 
> Also, this is the introduction to what I think would happen in Steve's life post Endgame. The series will be Peggy x Steve x Bucky, just so y'all know.

Part of her wasn’t sure she would come tonight. The Stork Club was lively, like it always was. The dim lighting and dancing bodies all celebrating the Allied victory and the alcohol flowing freely, all things that she should be participating in. She couldn’t. Wouldn’t. 

She had already declined offers of dances from three different men, one charming, one with slurred speech and foul breath, and the third who reminded her entirely too much of Steve in his endearing awkwardness and smooth, handsome features. She had let them all down gently, except for the drunk one, who left her alone after she broke two of his fingers. 

Peggy was dressed as though she were meeting a date, but inside, she felt like she was attending a funeral. There was no hope of Steve coming back. None. Yet here she was, at the Stork Club when she’d told him to be there, as though some miracle might occur. 

She ran a hand over her red satin dress. She had taken great care in her appearance tonight. Her makeup was sharp, her curls were immaculate, her nails were freshly done, and the dress she wore was one of her favorites. Or it had been. Maybe it wouldn’t be after tonight. 

Someone cleared his throat behind her and she closed her eyes. She bit back a sigh and prepared a smile to let whoever it was down gently once again. Perhaps this was a mistake. She should leave before it became too much to bear. 

“May I have this dance?” came the impossibly familiar voice. She whirled around and gasped as she saw him. 

Steve, dressed in his army uniform, smiling shyly and holding his hand out to her, stood there. She looked him up and down and took two steps toward him and slapped him across the face. The smack was loud enough to make several other dancers nearby look at them, but they didn't pay too much attention. 

“Good, you’re real,” she said. She slapped him again.

“Guess I deserve that,” Steve replied. 

“Damn right,” she declared. “You’d better have a damn good explanation, soldier.” 

“I do, I mean… it might not make sense, but I do,” Steve replied. He looked down. “It’s good to see you again, Pegs.” 

Something about the way he said that pulled her up short. She looked at his face again amidst the blooming blush from her hand. He was… different. Older. His eyes were full of love and awe, as they always were, but… he seemed tired. There were more wrinkles in his brow and his face, while young, was definitely older than the one she’d seen just days ago. 

“I don’t understand,” she said. “You went down. We’ve been looking for you ever since and you’re just here. But you’re not him, are you?” 

Steve paused and shook his head. He reached out and Peggy let him take her hand. He laced their fingers together. The calluses were different, rougher. The way his hand held hers was firmer, too, like he was afraid of letting her go. He smiled down at her and there was a bit of sadness in his eyes, the old kind of grief of someone who soldiered on because what else was anyone supposed to do.

“The last time I saw you like this was 11 years ago,” he said quietly. “And I’ve been waiting to dance with you ever since.” 

Her mind reeled. 11 years? Impossible… and yet, here he was. The same and different all at once. 

“Well then,” she said. A slow smile creeped onto her face as she set her free hand on his shoulder. The music changed to something slower. “Let’s not keep you waiting any longer.” 

His smile brightened. He placed a hand on her waist and they began to dance. He moved smoothly, as though he actually took time to learn how to dance at some point. It was just side to side, but… it was still nice, still sweet. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him relax just a bit more as he rested his head against hers. She could feel his heartbeat through his uniform. He held her close and wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on the curve of her spine. 

If this was really a miracle, she would take it.

* * *

Peggy listened to his story into the wee hours of the morning. Steve told her everything. How the last thing he remembered of the 40s was telling her he loved her. How he woke up and everything was different and terrifying and wrong. How aliens from outer space like from a cheesy novel invaded New York City and he teamed up with a team of impossible heroes to drive them off. 

She listened as he talked about Hydra still being around (not surprising, considering who they decided to keep alive). How Bucky was still alive and could be captured and tortured and altered until he became Hydra’s weapon. How the whole history of the 20th century went because of Hydra’s influence. 

She listened as he talked about everything he sacrificed. How she died and how he grieved. How he gave up everything he’d gained in the 21st century to save Bucky once again. How he’d fought what sounded like an impossible battle against a genocidal madman, lost, and found a way to travel through time in order to fix it. 

It was the most implausible, ridiculous story she’d ever heard in her life. But… this was Steve. Steve wasn’t the type to make outlandish stories. He was honest and forthright in all things. 

She regarded him silently for a few moments. They were in her hotel room, which wasn’t the fanciest, by any means, but it was comfortable and had enough space for the both of them. It was well past midnight by now, but the story Steve told her was compelling enough that she didn’t feel the least bit tired. 

“So that’s it,” Steve said. “That’s how I got here. I know it’s difficult to believe.” 

“It’s impossible to believe,” Peggy agreed. “Had anyone told me this would happen, I would have sent them straight to a sanitarium.” 

Steve chuckled. “Same.” 

There it was again, the diction that was a bit off, a vocabulary that didn’t quite fit with the rest of him. Here he was, the spitting image of an army captain, but everything was a bit off, like looking at a reflection. 

“As it happens, however,” she continued. “You are you, and while the serum may have changed many things, you have never been absurd.” 

His mouth twitched up in amusement at that remark. “Never?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Very well, I walked into that, but you’ve never been one to tell tall tales.” 

His smile softened and his shoulders slumped as the tension that had been in them all night finally dissipated. She shifted closer to him and laid a hand on his hard, muscled thigh. 

“Welcome home, soldier,” she said with a smile. He looked down into her eyes and she leaned closer. He didn’t shy away from her. He reached down and wrapped a hand around hers. 

“It’s good to be back,” he murmured. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a kiss. His mouth was a little uncertain, but sure and hot in its desire. She gasped softly into the kiss and his other arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. 

“God, Pegs, I missed you,” Steve murmured. “You have no idea how much I hated not being able to be with you.” 

She stroked his face lovingly and kissed his lower lip. “You’re here now,” she said. “I have you, and I’ll be damned before I let you go again.” 

Steve hummed roughly. “I love you,” he breathed. He captured her lips in a kiss again and Peggy moaned softly into it. Her nails scratched his scalp and he growled low with desire. It made her blood race and her pussy dampen. 

“I love you, too,” she breathed. “But there is one thing.” 

Steve stopped and pulled back. “What’s that?” 

“The things we’re doing,” she said. She pulled at his tie before she leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Should really be done in a bed.” 

Steve hummed and his hands went to her thighs. She had all of two seconds to think before he stood up and she gave a very dignified shout as he started walking towards the bed. She laughed as he kissed her neck and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down gently, tenderly before he knelt over her. 

She smiled up at him and he smiled back before kissing her sweetly, peppering her face with kisses. His hands trailed down her sides and she arched into the touch. They were firm and strong and a little uncertain in their reverence. He pulled the dress off her gently and set it aside. He remained in his uniform and smiled down at her, his hands wandering over her exposed skin. 

“Someone is eager,” she breathed. 

“11 years,” he replied. 

“I’d say you’ve waited long enough, my darling,” she said. 

She took one of his hands and guided it down to her leaking pussy. His hands trembled, but he didn’t shy away as he pulled her undergarments down and tossed them aside. She sighed in relief as she took her damn bra off and tossed it across the room. She luxuriated in the feeling of nudity as Steve stared down at her with love and hungry in his eyes in equal measure. 

She breathed right before he touched the outside of her pussy. His callused fingers felt amazing against her. His thumb rubbed against her clit and she gasped as pleasure swept through her. 

“Christ,” she breathed. Steve grinned up at her. His free hand wandered over the bare skin of her body before propping one of her legs on his shoulder. She moaned softly as he kissed and sucked against the inside of her thigh. He nuzzled and moaned as he kissed it. He left a slow, sensuous trail of kisses up her thigh. As he neared their apex, he looked up into Peggy’s eyes and she trembled with excitement at the look of desire in them. 

“I wanna taste you, Peg,” he murmured as he kissed her again. “God, wanna taste you so bad.” 

“Do it,” she said. She reached down and carded her fingers through his hair. “Put your mouth on me, love.” 

He licked a stripe up her pussy and she trembled as she moaned out. He kissed and licked and sucked at her opening before he thrust his tongue wholly inside her. She moaned loudly and arched her back off the bed as he licked and sucked and moaned against her. 

“Steve,” she gasped. “Yes, more, more of that, darling.” 

Steve moaned against her, looking up from between his legs like a man in the desert who found an oasis. He thrust his tongue deeper inside her, licking against her walls. His fingers teased her clit and his free hand wandered over her, stroking her smooth skin, his calluses leaving hot trails of pleasure as they explored her body. 

He didn’t seem to breathe, as though the only thing he needed was to taste her. Every stroke of his tongue seemed to spur him onward. She gasped and moaned, the sounds growing softer and quieter as Steve’s ministrations went on. She writhed against the bed as she felt her climax approaching. 

“Steve, darling, I’m close,” she moaned. Steve moaned against her and quickened his pace. He sucked harder, ate her pussy like a dying man, rubbed her clit like it was the only thing he cared about. Pleasure shot through her body like lightning coursing through her veins. Her stomach tightened. 

“Steve,” she gasped. 

Her orgasm burst from her and swept through her like a tempest. She gasped and sighed softly and clutched the sheets beneath her as Steve continued eating her out through her orgasm. When she was done and went still, he emerged, his face a picture of sex. He was flushed and covered in her juices as he crept up, pressing hot kisses against her skin. He kissed her lips and she tasted herself on his tongue and somehow it was one of the most erotic things she’d ever done. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. “Amazing, God, I love you so much.” 

She hummed. “I would love it if you got out of these clothes,” she murmured. “I want to see you, darling.” 

He smiled and started taking his uniform off. She watched his fingers damp with her slick move over his uniform, soiling it. It felt like a small victory, his not giving a damn about his official uniform. He tossed the coat across the room when it was off and practically tore his shirt off soon after. She reached out and touched his chest, just as she’d nearly done before she stopped herself shortly after his transformation. She could feel the power in him, the warmth, the righteousness. It never failed to amaze her. 

She leaned up as his hands fell to his belt. She could see his cock tenting in his pants, the impressive length and girth of him. She grinned as she reached out and gripped him. Steve moaned softly. 

“Hurry up, Steve,” she whispered. “Let’s not keep the main event waiting.” 

He hummed and undid his belt and fly before shoving his pants down and kicking them off his body gracefully. She smiled in amusement as he righted himself and took her in his arms again, their naked bodies moving against each other. 

“I love you,” she said. She lay back on the bed and pulled Steve down over her. “Make love to me, my darling.” 

He kissed and sucked gently on her collarbone. “I love you, too,” he murmured. “Never stopped, God, never stopped.” 

Her heart swelled at the words, even as she knew what sadness and heartache lay beneath them. Her few days of sorrow seemed to pale in comparison to his, but still. They were together again and for now, all was right with the world. 

He reached down and guided his length to her hole. She breathed in and relaxed as the head pressed against her. Steve pushed in gently. She gasped and moaned as his member breached her. She clung to his back and arched off the bed as he pushed in and in until he was fully seated inside her. They both gasped for breath as he stilled breathing and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Steve said. Peggy smiled. 

“Hello,” she replied. 

“You feel… God, it’s as good as I thought it would be. Better,” Steve said. 

“That’s lovely,” she replied. “But why don’t you start the lovemaking?” 

He snorted and began rocking his hips against hers slowly. She moaned at the feeling of him moving inside her. Her hands wandered over his broad, muscular back. Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her close in his powerful, gentle arms. His thrusts grew longer, but his pace remained gentle and leisurely and her toes curled as he thrust inside her. 

“God, not sure how long I’m gonna last,” he groaned. “You feel amazing, Peggy.” 

Peggy just moaned and tightened around him. Steve moaned and thrust a little harder into her. She moaned and arched against him, her chest flush against his. He ground against her and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth. One of his hands came around to grasp at her breasts and she moaned as his fingers toyed with a nipple. 

“God,” she gasped. 

“So good,” he moaned. “You feel so good. So beautiful, so amazing.” 

The praise fell from his lips like a prayer, a litany. The way he touched her, made love to her, it was like he was worshiping her. It made her feel as powerful as Steve in that moment, that this man, wonderful in so many ways, felt this way about her. She smiled against his neck and kissed him gently. 

Steve’s thrusts began to become erratic. He thrust harder, groaned louder in her ear. She stroked his body, feeling the muscles shift beneath her hands. Steve held her tightly against him. He began to grunt and moan and she felt his body tense. 

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped. 

“Not in me,” she said. 

Steve nodded and thrust a couple more times before he pulled out. He reached down to wrap a hand around his length, only for Peggy to reach it first. She took him in hand and stroked the length of his cock quickly, tightly. Steve moaned and threw his head back as he came over her stomach. She stroked him through it until he collapsed on top of her. It only lasted a moment, however, before he rolled off. They gasped for breath for a while, sated and content before Steve gathered her into his arms again. 

“That was… amazing,” Steve said. He kissed her hair. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, Steve,” Peggy replied. “I’m glad that you came back.” 

Steve hummed and closed his eyes. They were quiet for a while, the only sound in the room coming from their own breathing. Peggy let herself close her eyes and lay content in her lover’s arms. 

“What happens now?” she asked. 

“I need to find Bucky before Hydra does,” Steve said immediately. “Then we make sure Hydra is gone for good.” 

“Hear, hear,” she said. She rolled over in his arms. “Who do we bring?” 

“‘We’?” Steve asked. 

“You didn’t think I would let you go off alone, did you?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“No, ma’am,” he said. She laughed at him and slapped him playfully. “It’ll be dangerous, though.” 

She gave a dry, unimpressed look, honed in the fires of polite, English society. He grinned sheepishly. 

“He says as though he’s never done a dangerous thing in his life,” she remarked. 

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. He was smiling though. “Thank you.” 

“You love him, don’t you?” she asked. Steve blushed and looked away. She took his face in a hand and pulled him back. “I’ve seen it. The way you two look at each other.” 

“I’d never cheat on you,” he said. 

“I don’t doubt it,” she said. “But I must say, if you love him, there is no reason for you to have to choose between us.” 

He stared at her for a long moment before a slow smile formed on his face. He kissed her again and hummed into it. 

“We’ll see if Bucky agrees,” he said. 

“Indeed, but that’s for tomorrow. For now,” she replied. She reached down and laced their fingers together again. “We’re here together.” 

He smiled down at her. “I missed you,” he murmured. “I never thought I would have you back with me.” 

“I missed you, too, Steve,” she said. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. His hand left long, gentle strokes on her back. 

As far as miracles went, this one was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
